The Love Showdown
by Story-Goddess
Summary: 50 girls, 50 dreams and 50 days. But only one girl can be Troy Bolton's girlfriend. The Love Showdown. Hosted by Rikki Lee.
1. Episode One: Troy Bolton

**The Love Showdown - A High School Musical Fanfic by Story-Goddess**

**1**

"Welcome to The Love Showdown, where our contestants get a chance to win the heart of the boy of their dreams. I'm Rikki Lee and I'll be your host for season one. Before we start let's me our boy!"

"TROY BOLTON!"

A young boy, about 16 walked down the 'runway' and smiled to the cheering audience. He waved and hurried down the platform. He was greeted by Rikki with a quick kiss on each cheek.

"Welcome, Troy." Rikki said.

Troy smiled, "Hey."

"Now, the game works like this. First we are going to hear a bit from your mates, then the girls will decide wether they are in or out. Currently there are 50 girls sitting here today, but remember from 50 it could down to 0. After that we'll give you a chance to interview each of them, but we won't have time to show all the interviews today. So shall we begin?"

Troy nodded. His soft brown hair swished round as he turned to face Rikki. "All systems GO!"

The screen showed one of his best mates, Chad. "Troy Bolton's the best basketball player in the school and it's a privilege to be on his team. Of course his room's a bit messy."

"You mean a lot! Troy really values what others think, if you take up something that nobody likes, he'll be with you no matter what." Zeke said, "He also encourages you and involves you in all the fame, just like all captains should."

His ex-girlfriend, Gazette appeared next, "Troy's the sweetest and most romantic boy you could wish for. He understands your feelings and takes you seriously. He lets things off lightly like if you break up with him and he'll always be loyal and your best mate."

"TROY, YOU ROCK!" The three of them said together, "BEST OF LUCK!"

Rikki smiled happily as the screen switched off, "Well, lots of good comments there, but let's see what the girls think."

Spotlights shone around the girls and red lights glowed everywhere. Troy looked around nervously, as the audience _oohed_ and _aahed_. When it stopped Troy asked Rikki desperately, "So?"

"Let's check the chart." She said. "The red indicates the out and the green indicates the in."

The tabs zoomed up and down as Troy bit his lip. There was a drum roll and the final total came up.

"50 GIRLS! CONGRATULATIONS TROY!" Rikki screamed.

He breathed in relief as Rikki slapped his back, "Thank goodness!"

"Well, you stay with us the same time tomorrow to fin out if love is in this fella's lucky stars!" Rikki smiled, "See you next time on The Love Showdown!"

The theme song played as all the girls got up and crowded around Troy. The audience cheered and some cam on stage. Rikki made an O shape with her mouth and cheekily pointed to the crowd and made a heart shape, before she was thrown into the crowd.

* * *

**So….? Did you like ****it? If you are dying, here are the girl's names.**

**1. Gabriella 21. Clara 40. Kara**

**2. Taylor 22. Jewel 41. Milan**

**3. Kelsi 23. Ruby 42. Dee**

**4. Sharpay 24. Yuri 43. Ashley**

**5. Roxanne 25. Weta 44. Vanessa**

**6. Trixy 26. Angie 45. Nichole**

**7. Lily 27. Brittney 46. Jamie**

**8. Arianna 28. London 47. Liana**

**9. Diane 29. Jenna 48. Amy**

**10. Cassie 30. Georgia 49. Alexia**

**11. Carla 31. Martha 50. Lana**

**12. Kayte 32. Cecilia**

**13. Mary 33. Poppy**

**14. Starlette 34. Angus**

**15. Tea 35. Indiana**

**16. Brianna **

**17. Mia 36. Tara**

**18. Violet 37. Mina**

**19. Trisha 38. Priscilla**

**20. Riana 39. May**

**There are **_**50**_** girls. In the next chapter you will get to know them better and in the 3****rd**** chapter one of them will get eliminated. So between now until Chapter 3, please start thinking the ten that you wish to say. When the next chapter is posted the voting lines will be open. I know it was super short but that's all I could think of. R&R. Enjoy,**

**XX Story Goddess**


	2. Episode Two: Interviews

**x We are extremely sorry to present you with a problem - this chapter in unvalid and will cease to exisit in this strory x**

**x However, if you wish to view this chapter, please PM this author and request the chapter along with your e-mail x**

**x Please note that all information given will be guarenteed confidental and for this use only, otherwise informed x**

**x Thank you for your coo-operation x**


	3. Episode Three: Whos in & Whos out?

**4**

**Whos out & Whos in?**

A pink and green spotlight shone over all 50 girls while the theme song played. Then it hovered over Troy before settling itself above the host's head. Rikki tossed over her wavy brown hair and shouted a big welcome and the crowd cheered enthusiastically.

"Welcome to the elimination round of THE LOVE SHOWDOWN!" Rikki yelled. "Today our loyal contestant, Troy, will chose whos in and whos OUT!"

The screen flashed to Troy, who waved at the crowd and was returned by lots of (female) shreiking. Rikki laughed, "Oooo, lots of fans, eh? But before we begin lets see how the past two days went!" Rikki looked to the side as the screen faded.

Firstly it showed Sharpay in her 'interview' and Troy. Gabriella was next and then by Troy's comments. After that they showed Rikki get pulled into the crowd and some other girls. Finally it showed the moment just before they knew how many girls were left. At the end the booming voice said "Elimination" and then the screen faded.

All the cameras went back to Rikki, who was enjoying the attention. "Now over to Troy!"

"Well," Troy began, "I have to say the interviews were _interesting_. But as you all know I can only choose four. You all are wonderful and beautiful girls and I am sure you will have a wonderful and bright future. So please don't be disappointed! I love you all..."

Rikki interrupted, "but he can't have 50 girlfriends, ladies! After the break we'll find out whos in and whos out! Don't go anywhere, 'cause we'll be right back!"

Troy stood there, on a stage, with Rikki beside him. Around him there were fifty girls, but tommorow there would only be four left, and it would be all up to him. Quickly he called out the first name, "Cool, smart and quirky...Gabriella Montez!"

The crowd cheered as Gabriella stepped up and he gave her a kiss.

"Roxxi Quills!"

"Kelsi Olsen (A/N: I don't know her last name)!"

"Sharpay Evans! (A/N: Ha ha Devilish!)

As the girls came up there was a burst of confetti and flames rose up. Fireworks lit the black sky and the sad, remainig girls slowly let he building, moping and crying. But the screen was quickly diverted to the joy again as all the girls who remained quealed and hugged eachother.

Rikki stood at the side, making a fake sad face. "No hug for me?"

The girls quickly enveloped her in a group hug.

After the elimination round, some girls caught up with the camera men.

"I should've deserved to be in the top 4! I mean choosing Gabriella and Roxxi and Sharpay and Kelsi is like...discrimination!" London said.

"Like totally." Her sidekick, Ashley added. "I mean they are like lamos."

Yui, did a karate chop, "I don't care. He's not into fighting so we are no way the perfect match!"

Taylor was crying her heart out, "We really had something. Chemistry! I love chemistry!"

Troy was walking home when he was met by a blonde haired girl (Sharpay). He quickly backed away.

"Troy," Sharpay whisphered, "I'm so sorry about what happened in the interview, I don't know what came over me. I'm so glad you gave me a cahnce. I'm going to be so much sweeter. I hope you forgave me?"

"Yes." Troy nodded, "After all, you were _desperate_ because of my good looks."

"Was_ not_!" Sharpay giggled, giving him a soft punch.

She smiled and there was an akward silence. "Well, see you."

"Yeah."

Then Sharpay gave him a light kiss on the lips (A/N: Sharpay? Eeeew - that should've been Gabby) and left, silently. When she was gone, Troy slowly touched the spot where Sharpay had kissed him. As he took his finger of his bottom lip he said to himself, "_Wow_!"

What he didn't notice was that the camera man had taped the whole thing!

* * *

_Like it? Sharpoay, sweet? I think its an act. Thanx for reviewing. I'll answer them at the bottom._

_XX S-G_

**Reviews**

**Kim xxx :**

**_Sure, thanks and I don't mind annomyous comments._**

**-your-wonder-land :**

**_She was supposed to scare you! Anyway she probably won't any more, but who knows!? Surprises happen!_**

**hApPiLy-InPeRfEcT** :

**_Yeah, everyone wants that too. Even me!! But it's Troy's choice. Anyway, there might be a hint of Troypay..._**


	4. Episode Four: Gabriella's day with Troy

**4**

"Hello again, this is Rikki Lee, your host and we'd like to give you a warm welcome her from the cast of The Love Showdown. As you saw on our last episode forty-six girls were eliminated and now only the four contestants chosen remain. Now lets bring out Troy Bolton and his four picks." The brunette announced, full of enthusiasum.

The blonde jock strutted forward followed by Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Olsen, Sharpay Evans and Roxxi Quill. They lined up in that order and waited for Rikki to acknowledge them. After she had introduces them and explained the aim of the game, they all marched out, heading backstage.

Rikki waited for them to leave before explaining todays events. "OK! Well, first of all, each girl will have a day to impress her 'crush' Troy. If the girl taking Troy out doesn't return by," she paused and checked her watch, "6 pm today, she is eliminated! Now lets go to Troy and his current girl."

**Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez**

"Hey Troy." Gabriella waved.

Troy returned the gesture with a simple, "Hi."

Both of them gave each other a hug, a handshake and a wave to the camera, smiling.

They both got into Gabriella's shiny, red car and sped off at top speed. Over the noise, Troy managed to say a few words off the top of his head. He asked her where they were going, her answer? Surprise! Then he asked her if they were eating and she gave him the same answer.

Finally, Gabriella parked her car at the beach. Troy got out and opened his piercing blue eyes. He grinned when he saw the sight before him. Gabriella grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the beach and away from the stoney parking lot. She motioned for the changing rooms and snatched her beach bag.

The blonde boy met his "girl" on a striped beach mat, under a blue umbrella. When he approached her and she turned he gasped. She was wearing a small bikini and her hair was waving everywhere. God, she looked _hot_! But Troy contained himself instead of covering her with kisses, he gave her a hug.

"So, Troy," Gabriella began, attempting to make a conversation, "want to play Truth or Dare?"

"Sure, why not?" Troy agreed. "Me first. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is that your usual bikini?"

"Yeah. I have shorter ones but I don't like to be showy."

"O.K, Truth or Dare, Troy?"

"Truth."

"Who's probably leading with your votes?"

"Um...you or Roxxi."

"Ooohhhh!" Gabriella said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Anyway, wanna hit the waves?"

"I'll race ya!"

After they splashed about and soaked themselves in water, Troy and Gabriella decided to have a snack at the cafe, Beach Net. They bought themselves some juices and tacos and pizza. They had a playful fight over who would pay, but Gabriella eventually won that with her 'skills'.

Before they went back to the set. Troy told her, "I really loved this Gabby, causual and cool. Just like you." He pulled her into a deep, fiery and passionate kiss. As their lips touched you could almost see and hear mini fireworks going off everywhere and the camera men made sure they got the perfect shots!

**Back with Rikki**

"Thats all for today! Join us next time for Roxxi's date!" Rikki yelled.

Rikki added, "I'd like to thank wowdudewowchick and another viewer, I am totally awesome and I hope you think Gabby has a strong chance of winning! Oh and please vote on our poll in Story-Goddess 's account! Thank you all, once again!"

* * *

_Liked it? I added the last bit in for fun. There is a poll so please vote. I might do a squeal, but thats a _might _! Anyway R&R! ENJOY!_

_XX Story Goddess_

_(S-G)_


End file.
